Relic
Relic is a villain in in the DC comics and was the main villain of the The Anomaly and Lights Out saga. He is seen as DC's counterpat to Marvel's Galactus. history Relic was the only survivor of his universe thanks to the emtional Specturm and wants to save the universe by destroying all lantern corps.Relic was apart of the Lightsmiths until their mistakes cost them his universe and vows not to make the same mistakes again. Wishing to avoid making the same mistakes as their predecessors, the Templar Guardians sought to travel the universe, experiencing in entirety both its joys as well as horrors, so that they might be a part of it and not isolated and dismissive of it as the Guardians that they replaced. To that end, they departed Oa after leaving Hal Jordon in charge of the Green Lantern Corps, and gave Kyle Raynerthe task of being their guide. Their first order of business was the investigation of an anomaly at the very edge of the universe whose existence had troubled them for millenia, even before their imprisonment. Upon reaching the giant, cyst-like structure, the Templar Guardians told Kyle that they suspected it was a fragment of the previous universe, sealed away as a defense measure by the present universe. Many vessels were gathered nearby, probing and studying the cyst, but they all shrank away in fear at the sight of the Guardians. Just then, a guardian of the anomaly named Exeter arrives, and declares the anomaly off-limits. The Guardians ignore him and move to investigate while Kyle engages in battle with Exeter. Suddenly, the anomaly begins to react to the energies of Kyle's power ring, causing it to rupture and explode. Relic emerges from within. Relic later shows up in Lights Out as the main antagonist and begins his plans to destrou Some time later, Hal Jordan returned to the wall in disguise after multiple planets were inexplicably converted into material from the Source Wall, despite being nowhere near it. With the Green Lantern Corps missing in action at the time, he asked Relic as to how this could be possible, to which Relic revealed that there was a large crack in the wall. When asked how this happened, Relic revealed it was not a natural event as the wall's gravity would have pulled any debris back into it, and mentioned that he saw a figure he did not recognize fleeing the area shortly after his resurrection. He shows Hal images of the figure, and Hal immediately recognizes him as Black Hand. Shortly after this Hal's disguise was revealed and he was forced to flee. He returned not long after with Black Hand in tow, hoping to find a way to remove his Source Wall afflicted limbs and prevent any further losses. However Black Hand broke free of Hal's restraints and attempted to kill them both, only to be forced into the wall, healing the damage already done to it and imprisoning him. Relic and Jordan then parted ways on seemingly amicable terms. powers and abltities Relic powers has closer to godhood capable of wiping out most of the blue lanterns and othe lantern corps Able to mainpulate all of the emotional secptrum and a tecnomorph. Category:Male Category:Immortals Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Green Lantern Villains Category:DC Villains Category:Aliens Category:Tragic Category:Murderer Category:Extremists Category:Remorseful Category:Honorable Category:Elderly Category:Vengeful Category:On & Off Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Force of Nature Category:Giant